The present invention relates to a blind rivetting gun for rivetting sheet metals or the like by using blind rivets in a feed belt.
In a conventional rivetting gun, for example, disclosed by the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-78526, it is necessary to feed rivets one by one through a nose piece of rivetting gun and take out the remaining rods of blind rivets one by one upward.
Accordingly, it is troublesome to load a blind rivet for each rivetting operation and it causes a drop of productivity. Remaining rods taken out of the rivetting gun are dispersed on the floor causing a lack of safety for operators.